


Sign: Android vs Super Android

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Android 17 is back to battle the much more powerful Super Android 70, and Android 18 finally reveals to her brother how she truly feels about him.
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220852
Kudos: 5





	Sign: Android vs Super Android

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Stripped completely naked, Android 18 screams and writhes on the cold floor as Super Android 70 flogs her with an electric whip. It will take more than the whip itself to cut into her android skin, but the accompanying electric shocks cause her immense pain. 70 laughs maniacally. Her suffering clearly arouses him, an erection noticeable under his pants. He particularly enjoys whipping her firm buttocks.

He briefly stops when an alarm in the grounds north of the mansion is triggered, giving 18 a little time to catch her breath.

"Intruder alert!" an AI drone informs him through his radio.

"Is it Son Goku?" 70 asks impatiently, irritated by the interruption.

18's heart skips a beat. Is she finally going to be rescued? Is this torment finally about to end?

"Negative," the AI responds. "No battle power detected."

18's heart sinks.

"Deal with it!" 70 yells at the drone. "And next time, if it isn't Son Goku, don't bother me!" He breaks the connection. Then, he wipes the sweat from his brow with a forearm, turns to his prisoner, and says, "Now, where were we?"

18 shrieks as the whip strikes her in the buttocks again.

#

Robotic turrets positioned in front of the large iron gates train their guns on the motorcycle rider speeding towards them. Without warning, they open fire. Android 17 stands on the seat of the motorbike. Then, he leaps upward and does a corkscrew somersault as the vehicle is ripped apart by a hail of bullets. The guns adjust their aim, following their target upward. 17 deflects the projectiles by creating a protective, spherical energy field around himself. Then, he removes the field and returns fire, destroying the turrets with a barrage of energy blasts from his palms. He lands past the gates. Being an android, 17 does not register a high battle power, belying his fighting skills.

#

He enters the mansion. It is spacious with rows of large stone columns on either side of him. Waiting at the center is a humanoid robot, a katana in its hands. Without a word, it lunges at him. 17 is able to sidestep the first strike. He hops back to avoid the second one, but a pillar behind him blocks his retreat. The third slash cuts him in the right forearm when he raises it to defend himself. Blood spews from the wound. The robot strikes again. This time, 17 catches the blade in his left hand. He holds onto it even as it bites into his glove and the flesh underneath. He snaps the blade with a right knifehand strike and stabs the robot in the eye with the sword's end.

#

The wall to the next room crumbles as 17 throws the robot through it. Inside, he finds his sister, 18, face down on the floor, naked, barely conscious, strands of golden hair matted by sweat against her face.

"I told her husband to send Son Goku," Super Android 70 says, revealing himself from behind the shadows. "I was upgraded to fight a Super Saiyan, not some second-stringer."

In a blind rage, 17 hurls himself forward, firing energy blasts from his hands. 70 easily destroys the projectiles with his whip. Then, he lashes at the intruder. 17 defensively crosses his forearms in front of his face. The whip rips the sleeves of his shirt into ribbons. Painful electric shocks course through his body. 70 knocks him away with a flying kick to the stomach, and 17 crashes next to the robot he just defeated.

The super android descends before him and gloats, "You're an old model, Android 17. My existence has rendered you obsolete. It's time I send you to the scrap heap."

17 sees his sister behind 70. She has regained consciousness. Supporting herself on her left elbow, she creates a ball of energy in her right hand. Then, she casts it at 70. The super android screams, and the whip falls from his hand as the ball explodes on his back. 17 springs back to his feet. He hits 70 with a flurry of punches to the body and head. 70 staggers, and 18 blindsides him with a sidekick, knocking him into the air. Then, brother and sister unleash a barrage of energy blasts, and without his whip to defend himself, 70's super android body is obliterated.

#

"All done!" Bulma, the blue-haired super genius of Capsule Corporation, announces as she finishes repairs on Androids 17 and 18.

17 rotates his right wrist to test it.

"Hmm. Good as new. I'm impressed," he comments.

"Of course! I'm a genius!" Bulma declares. Then, she turns to 18 and says, "I'll go call Krillin and tell him you're here. He must be worried sick."

"No. Thanks. I'll call him," 18 answers, sitting up on the makeshift hospital bed in Bulma's spacious, personal workshop. "I need to talk with my brother first."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll give you two some privacy then."

As 17 walks Bulma to the door, 18 gets off the bed and allows the blanket to slip off her naked body. 17 shuts the door. He turns around and is surprised when his sister suddenly rushes into his arms.

18 wraps her arms around his neck and sobs, "I've missed you so much."

17 smiles. He holds her close and gently strokes the hair on the back of her head. 18 places kisses all over his face. Then, she surprises him again with a kiss to the mouth. 17 holds her by her upper arms and pushes her back.

"W-What're you-?" he begins to ask.

His sister holds a finger to his lips for a second and says, "Shhh…"

Then, 17 understands. Just for now, they aren't married to other people. They aren't even brother and sister. They are just a man and a woman. He pulls her to him, closes his eyes, leans forward, and softly kisses her lips.

18 is elated. She has been fantasizing about kissing him for so long. She almost did the last time they met when the problem with this new Red Ribbon Army started, but she chickened out at the last second. She was so sure he would reject her, be appalled by her. But so many horrible things have happened since then that she decided to take a chance.

Now, here he is, returning her kiss. So many wicked men have forced their filthy mouths on her. She is finally kissing a man she loves with all her heart, and 18 can't understand how that can be so wrong.

They slowly float off the floor in each other's arms, their foreheads touching. 17 flicks his sister's lower lip with his tongue. Then, he lightly sucks and nibbles at it. 18 runs her fingers through the hair behind his head and kisses him more passionately. Her loins become very hot and wet.

"Oh God," the android woman thinks. "I think I'm going to orgasm just from kissing him!"

She starts moaning into his mouth. Their lips swish against each other. He slips her the tongue. They hold each other tighter. Her bare breasts press against his chest. His hands move all over her naked back. They kiss deeper. 18's body shudders, and she orgasms hard.

After a few seconds, she pulls her head back and smiles mischievously at him. Her hands move down his lean frame, and she unbuckles his belt. She starts kissing his neck. His hands move down her back and give her butt a squeeze.

"Ow," she says. "My bum still hurts a little."

"Sorry," he whispers, and his hands move back up to her waist.

18 undoes his pants. She takes his erect penis in her hand and guides it towards her pussy. Then, she wraps her slender legs around his slim waist and slides his member inside her. 18 sighs. It's perfect. Her husband's prick was so small, she barely felt it. And Big Daddy's cock was so big, she fainted from the pain. They intimately stare into each other's eyes as 18 starts rocking her hips back and forth, stroking his shaft with her walls.

A wave of pleasure seizes the android woman, and she is unable to maintain eye contact. She closes her eyes and starts moaning loudly. She rocks her hips harder and faster. 17 clenches his teeth. He is about to cum. He starts moving his hips also, meeting his sister's thrusts. 18 wraps her arms tightly around his neck and moans as she orgasms again. A second later, 17 joins her, shooting his cum inside her.

#

Staring at the ceiling and lying naked in bed with his sister, 17 mentions, "You know, I just realized that this place isn't ours."

18 giggles, her head resting on his chest, and says, "I suppose Bulma's going to want her workshop back soon."

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know. I've lost track of time. Quite a while, I suppose. We do have unlimited energy after all."

"We were pretty noisy. Think she heard us?"

"This is her top secret lab, right? She does all kinds of secret science stuff here. I'm sure the walls are sound proof."

"What if there are hidden security cameras here?"

"Naw. She did say she'd give us privacy."

They're both quiet for a minute, then 18 asks, "You know those evil versions of us? The ones that Trunks killed? You think they loved each other?"

"Sure, they did," 17 answers. "There isn't a version of us out there that don't love each other."

18 looks up at him and smiles. Then, she gives him a kiss on the lips before resting her head back on his chest.

"Sometimes, I wonder if there's a version of us out there that aren't brother and sister," 18 says sadly. "A version of us that ended up together."

17 has no answer for her, so he just lovingly kisses her forehead. Soon, he feels her tears on his chest.

"I couldn't find him," he informs her. "I couldn't find Goku. Nobody knows where he and Vegeta are. They might not even be in this universe."

18 wipes away her tears, looks at her brother, and says, "It's a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"It should be us. We should be the ones to take down Fuchsia, not Goku."

"What if he nullifies our powers with another EMP bomb?"

"We'll figure it out. Together."

17 quietly considers for a few seconds then agrees, "Alright. We'll take him down. Together."

18 places her head on his chest again and holds her brother close, trying to savor this moment before it ends.

END


End file.
